Not Alone
by Red-Hot Habanero
Summary: How can Naruto keep his good nature around him. Well he can interact with the dead. He has always known about his parents and they are not the only ones he can see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Naruto or anything else that is used in this story**

Normal story

_Ghost talking and thoughts_

"Talking"

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Even though my parents were killed the day I was born I was never really alone, you see I have a secret. I can see dead people. I found out when I was about five. The Third Hokage was giving me my monthly check to take care of myself.**(Real smart give five year old money to take care of himself.) **I was talking to my father and he was telling me a story about his teacher. The Third Hokage asked me who I was talking to. "My father of course" came my rely. The Third then went to explain that they had died the day I was born. Since that day I have kept quiet about seeing people that others could not.**

**This is my story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Naruto wake up honey, it's time to get ready for school._A woman with long red hair was standing over the sleeping child. The boy looked like just like the older man who was leaning against the door frame. They both had blond hair, though the boys was lying flat, and all three of them had blue eyes (not that you see Naruto's at the moment) that made you wonder, how can someone's eyes be so blue. Both adults seemed to be a little bit transparent.

"Make me." Was all I had said, this seemed to make the woman mad.

_You are so lucky I can't dump water on you like I want to._

"No, but you can turn off the light on your way out. Thanks mom."

_Naruto_ the other male said _if you don't get now then you won't have time to do your hair like mine. You do want to look like me don't you?_

"I will always want to be like you dad, I will just be late to class, again."

Naruto then turned over and was deciding wither or not to go back to sleep. At that moment all the electronics in the house started all came to life. His radio clock started to play Mama by My Chemical Romance. The TV started to play The Ring. And all the lights in the house were going off and on at the same time. It made it look like rave a little bit.

_Minato talk to your son!_ The woman yelled as she stormed out of the room. At the same time all electronics went back to normal.

_Aren't you taking your ninja test to day?_ _So you can't be late today._

Naruto who was sitting straight up at this point asked "They are called Genin, right?"

_That's right, and since you were thinking about being late you have to tell me the ninja levels as you get dress._

"But dad"

_No buts_

"Fine" Naruto gave up and he did the hand sign for his father to turn around.

_Why can't you just use the dressing curtain that's what's there for._

"I'm anything but normal. I mean how many 12 year olds do you know that can see the dead?"

_More than you think._ Minato said under his breath, as he did as his son wanted.

"The levels are Academy Students, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin or Elite Ninja , Anbu, Special Elite, Missing-Nin, Hunter-Nin, and Kage. … Wait I think I'm missing one."

At this time he was done dressing and on his way into the bathroom. He was counting on his fingers and said them again. Naruto then sapped his fingers and made a gun with his hands and pointed it at his father "I was missing sage"

_Good now what kind of Kages are there?_

Naruto thought for a moment and then said "Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and our very own Hokage."

Naruto walked into his kitchen and made him some breakfast. After having some over easy eggs he took started to leave when his mother stopped him

_Good luck today Naruto. I hope you do well._

_Your mother right good luck_

"I don't see why you can't just come and watch me. It's not like anyone else can see you."

_Sorry Naruto but I need to visit someone today._Minato said

Naruto started to leave once more when his mother poked her head out of the window and yelled _Make good choices._

Naruto then headed off to school for what he hoped for the last time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note**

Sorry it's so short it's just that my computer was messing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that is used in this story._**  
Normal Story

_'Ghost Talking'_  
_Thoughts "Talking"_

**Last Time on Not Alone**

_I don't see why you can't just come and watch me. It's not like anyone can see you."_  
_'Sorry Naruto, but I need to visit someone today.'_Minato said.  
Naruto started to leave once more when his mother poked head out of the window and yelled_'Make good choices.'_  
Naruto then headed off to school for what he hoped would be the last time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Naruto's POV:**

_I don't see why they can't come. Sasuke's mom goes with him every day. I have even seen his father there, but only on days that we have an important test, so he might be there today. I feel bad for the guy. He lost his whole clan, and unlike me, he can't see his dead parents._  
_I should be thinking about the test. I hope I pass this time. I can't tell mom and dad that I failed; again, it would break their hearts. If only we didn't have to make a clone, or if I knew one of dad's techniques, then I wouldn't fail. I have to thank mom when I get home for giving me the heads up about being tested on how to make clone. It is my worse technique. I would thank her for the warning about the extra credit, but it is useless to me. O man I'm already here._

"All right class you all know what today is." said our teacher.  
"Yeah the day Naruto fails for the third time in a row."

_Why that over skinny, pig loving, no good wh-_

"You have no room to talk Ino. How many times did you fail?"

When Ino didn't answer Iruka-Sensei continued, "That's what I thought. We will now start the final your name is called proceed to the testing room. Names will be chosen at random from this hat. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Iruka-Sensei reached behind him, and picked up a black hat from the desk he was standing in front of.

_That it is still my worse technique what would happen if I can't do it. Maybe I should ask._

"Iruka-Sensei, what would happen if we can't do the clone technique?"

"You should know the answer to that Naruto. You don't pass, but this time there we are doing something a little different. If you can show me a technique from your family then you can get extra credit. Now depending on your form and how well for do the clone technique will decide to pass or fail you. Good luck to you all. The first name to be called is ..."

_Not me, not me, not me._

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up and walked towards the testing room. Once he got there he placed his hand on the handle.

_Of course. That's just my luck. It's now or never. I am going to go in there and ace this thing. On three I am going to rush in there and do my best._ "One. Two. THREE."

Normal POV:

"THREE." Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and rushed though the door.

Once inside the room he saw Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei sitting behind a table that had rows of headbands on it.

"Iruka-Sensei how did you get here so fast? You were just in the other room when I left and here you are now. Do you know the fourths technique?" Naruto asked hoping that he did know the technique.

"No Naruto that was a shadow clone in the class room. That way I can keep an eye on the class and do the test." Was Iruka's reply.

"O" With that said Naruto then made the hand sign and said clone Jutsu. What came out was a black and white blob that almost looked like Naruto. Naruto looked to his left and saw this and knew what was coming next.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you failed." Iruka said with sadness in his voice.

"Iruka-Sensei he's off but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki-Sensei we can't make exceptions." Iruka replied sadly.

"Your right. I mean its not like he has a family technique to show us. Naruto you may leave now." Mizuki said

The whole time the two adults were talking Naruto kept looking between the two.

"Wait I do know a special technique. I know it's not a family technique, but here goes nothing. Sexy Jutsu!"

Naruto turned into a female version of him self. The difference was that she was naked. Thankfully, or unthankfully, there were clouds covering her most personal areas.

"NAURTO WHAT DID I TELL YOU YESTERDAY ABOUT DOING THAT JUSTU?" Iruka yelled while he was lying on the floor with a nose bleeding.

Naruto feeling sad ran out of the room.

**A few hours later**

Naruto was sitting outside the school. He was hearing all the congrats and 'I'm so proud of you's.' when he over heard two women talking about him, saying it is a good thing that he didn't pass. When he saw his teacher walks up to him.

"Naruto why don't we get out of here." Mizuki said. Seeing that Naruto needed some convicting Mizuki continued "Tell you what if you watch the sun set with me, then I will treat you some Ramen, the good stuff. What do you say?"

At the word Ramen, Naruto looked up and followed Mizuki to a rooftop.

"My Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. Iruka is tough but he's not against you." Mizuki

"Then why, why only me? Said Naruto, still sad abut failing.

""He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents, no family."

**Naruto's POV:**

_But I do have parents, and a family you just can't see them. I don't think any one can see them but me._

"But this time I really wanted to graduate." _Man listen to me I sound like a little kid that just lost his puppy. I guess in a sense I did. But instead of losing my puppy I lost my future._

**Normal****POV:**

Mizuki chuckled and turned back to Naruto.

"Well then I guess I have to tell you." said Mizuki.

"Huh"

"It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki then leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

**A/N**

Thank you to all who took part in my little contests last time. The winner is ... drum roll please ...**ShirokuroNoKitsune**. Thank you to all who have followed and/or favorite this this story and my self.

**ShirokuroNoKitsune**- thanks for winning both

**iluvninjas**- you are going to have to wait to find out who he had to talk to.

**InvisiblyVisible**- you were right but someone beat you to the punch

**azhura03**- I didn't even think of that, but now that I have I want to say thank you it has made my story better. It will be explained later on.

**College6Jaz**z- I can't tell you that because it will explained in the next chapter.

**Guest1**- I'm glade that you like my story.

**Guest2**- thank you

**DeathhunterAshi**- that's right but someone else won. Thank you

I ask that you please log in or create an account if you don't have one. That way when I am answering your reviews I can thank you and you know I was talking to. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything used in this story**

Normal story

_'Ghost talking'_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Last Time on Not Alone**

Mizuki chuckled and turned back to Naruto.

"Well then I guess I have to tell you." said Mizuki.

"Huh"

"It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki then leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Naruto's POV:**

_I can't believe Mizuki-Sensei told me about this great scroll. Look at all of these jutsus._

Naruto was standing outside looking at the scroll of forbidden seals. He was looking at it like a kid in a candy store.

_All right, let's see, the first one is Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Man if I can't do the shadow clone technique what makes Mizuki-Sensei think I can do this one. Maybe there is something in here to help me. Well I guess I will get started._

**Iruka's POV:**

Iruka was lying in bed at his house thinking about, who else, Naruto.

_I feel bad Naruto, we grew up the same way, both of our parents were killed by that demon. It took me a while to see that Naruto wasn't the nine tails. But, once I had, Naruto started to do better in class. All he needed was someone to believe in him at school. I wonder if he has noticed that I know his little secret. I know he can see his parents. His mother has been there a few times, I've even seen his father a few times. On the days Naruto wasn't in class I've seen his mother looking at my day planer. My guess is so she can get his work for the day. I was really hoping to have seen him graduate this time he really wanted it. Not to mention the other graduated though his mother was helping him._

BANG

"Iruka wake up!"

_That sounded like Mizuki._

"What, what is it?" _This can't be good if Mizuki came here in the middle of the night._

"You need to come to lord Hokage right away. It's Naruto, he stole the sacred scroll."

_Shit he doesn't mean …_"You mean the forbidden scroll of sealing? NO."

Iruka and Mizuki dashed off towards the Hokage tower. They got there in time to hear the Hokage say to bring Naruto to him at once. They ran in different directions from everyone else looking for said boy.

_Where would he go? Home, no his parents might be there. The school, not likely. Think where would he go? I've got it, I'll go to his house and see if I can a clue there, with any luck one of his parents will be there and I can ask them._

Iruka ran off to Naruto's house. Once he got there, he was sad to see the state of the place. It had broken windows that were fixed a little bit. But, what caught him off guard was that there was a living person in his house. The man had sliver hair that was standing straight up. He also was wearing a mask that covered most of his face. The only part it wasn't covering was his eyes. But, his right eye was covered by his headband that had the leaf symbol on it. He was talking to Minato. To anyone else it looked like he was talking to himself, but Iruka could see the former Hokage.

"Hokage, were does your son like to hang out?" Iruka shouted out as he burst though the door.

"Iruka are you feeling ok? There is no one here but us." Kakashi said in an even voice.

"You can drop the act Kakashi, I can see him. But that's not what important right now. Your son has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing. I need to know where your son likes to hang out when he is alone."

_'There are different spots, one is in_ _the forest behind this house and the other is on top of the Hokage Monument '_Minato said as he looked at the two males.

"I'll take the Monument, Iruka take the forest. I hope we get to him before anyone else does."

_'I'm going with you Iruka. Kushina go with Kakashi.'_Minato said to his wife, who was in a different room.

And with that said, both groups went there ways.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iruka and Minato had been running (well Iruka was running, Minato was just floating) though the forest when the caught sight of a flash of yellow and orange. It was Naruto, and he was out of breath.

_'What is he doing out here, why didn't he come home, why did he steal the scroll?'_Minato had asked theses questions at the same time.

"Well Hokage, he failed the exam today. He most likely didn't want to disappoint you, or your wife. That may be why he didn't come home. As for the scroll, I don't know why he stole it, or what he is doing out here with it. I'm just glad that we found him before anyone else did." Iruka said as he got closer to the boy, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"It's all over!" Iruka said to the boy, who only gave a small laugh in reply.

"Caught me already? Not bad, your quick Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique.

_'Is that what why you stole the scroll, and came out here, to learn form it?'_Minato asked. But like always when they were in public, Naruto didn't respond to him.

"Naruto answer your father!" Iruka asked told Naruto.

_'It's ok son, he see me as well.'_Minato explained to him.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me that if I took this scroll, and learned a technique from it I could pass. He told me where to find the scroll, and everything ..."

_'In coming!'_

Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way of the on coming shuriken and kunai came at them.

"That's gonna scar, you psycho." Nauto said after seeing a kunai stuck in Iruka's leg.

_'Naruto, what ever you do don't let go of that scroll.'_ Minato said. He then looked between the two teachers knowing it was about it get ugly_._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jasmine .09- I will update as soon as I can.

Esmina- Sorry it's short but I don't have the attention span to write very long chapters but I will try to make them longer.

Iluvninjas- Yes he is very sneaky, there is more to come with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Naruto**

Normal story

_'Ghost talking'_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Last Time on Not Alone**

Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way of the on coming shuriken and kunai

came at them

"That's gonna scar, you psycho." Naruto said after seeing a kunai stuck in Iruka's leg.

_'Naruto, what ever you do don't let go of that scroll'_ Minato said.

He then looked between the two teachers knowing it was about it get ugly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So I see he told you everything." Mizuki's voice was coming from above them. Looking up, the three saw Mizuki.

"I should have known." said Iruka, while looking between Mizuki and Naruto.

"Naruto, give me the scroll, Now!" Mizuki demanded as he held out his hand. Naruto looked confused at the tree men in front of him.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he finally understood what was happening.

_'Naruto, that scroll your holding contains forbidden jutsus that the village in great danger!'_The fourth said looking at his son.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll for his own power." Iruka said as he moved in between the two.

"Whose bright idea was to put all of Konoha's forbidden jutsus in one scroll in the first place?" Naruto asked looking at his father, who just rubbed the back of his neck. "Smooth.' Naruto said under his breath.

_'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'_Minato said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, so did stealing the scroll, and you see what mess we are in" Naruto said as he moved his gaze back to Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka is telling you lies. He is just jealous that he can't use the jutsus in it. And stop talking to yourself, people will think your crazy!" Mizuki said while looking around for some AMBU he might have missed

"Mizuki-sensei, are your sure that this scroll isn't some super secret jutsus, that are forbidden? I mean it's called The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing for a reason." Naruto said as he moved the scroll in front of him.

"How do you know that name?" Mizuki and Iruka said looking at the boy.

"It's right here." Naruto said as he pointed to a label on the front of the scroll. In huge block letters were the words 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing' in red. Next to the words was a beware sign.

_'That's my son for you, pointing out the obvious, though the beware sticker is new.'_Minato said looking at said boy.

"Well I thought that it looked better this way." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck, and beaming with pride.

"Now is **not**the time to be praising him, I mean he just stole that." Iruka said as he pointed to the scroll.

"I'll tell you a secret that everyone expect you know." said Mizuki.

"No it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled at the other teacher.

"No one is to tell you that the nine-tails is in you! Mizuki said with his voice dripping with hatred.

"I know." Naruto said as he looked at his feet.

"WHAT!" All three men shouted at the same time.

"That's a topic for another time." Iruka said looking at Minato.

_'I agree. I would like to know whose dreams I will be haunting for a while!'_Minato said as he looked towards the village.

"You sound like mom." Naruto said looking at his father.

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki shouted as he pulled a Fuma Shuriken from bind him, and threw it at Naruto. Naruto, seeing the shuriken headed for him; ready himself for impact by closing his eyes. When impact never came, Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Minato and Iruka standing there, shielding him. The Fuma Shuriken was in Iruka's back.

"You know Naruto; we are the same, you and I. After my parents died, I could see people who had passed on, just like you. The only attention I wanted was that of the living, so I became the class clown. My grades started to suffer. I would get into trouble, and I would have to pay for it later. I was so lonely because I could see lost loved ones, but I couldn't see my parents. I grew up thinking I was a freak, and that there was something was wrong with me. I saw that you were going though the same thing as me, and I should have been there for you more. I'm sorry; no one should have to suffer that." Iruka was looking down at Naruto. He was crying so hard that tears were landing on Naruto.

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you, because the nine-tails killed his parents. And the beast is now inside you. He would say anything to get the scroll." Mizuki said with laughter in his voice.

_'Naruto, you don't really believe that, do you?'_Minato asked when Naruto nodded his name no; he continued _'Good, here's the plan. Naruto, run to the big oak, and hide the scroll in it, then find yourself a hiding spot near the edge of the forest. Iruka, when Naruto runs off, call after him, and make it look convincing. Then go after him. GO!'_Minato shouted the last word at Naruto.

"NARUTO, NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as said boy ran from his teachers.

"You know, once he makes up his mind, nothing going to change it. He's going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes, didn't you? Those were the eyes of a beast." Mizuki said as he jumped from the tree.

"No, Naruto isn't like that!" Iruka said as he pulled the Fuma Shuriken from his back and threw at the other teacher, which he dodged with ease.

"You're a joke! After I eliminate Naruto and take the scroll, I'll come back for you." Mizuki said as he disappeared.

"I won't let you. Hokage-samma, where is that tree you were talking about." Iruka asked as he headed the way Naruto went.

_'Just up ahead, on the left. When you get the scroll, turn yourself into Naruto.'_

"Kay." Iruka said as he got to the tree with the scroll hidden inside it.

_'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law.'_Minato said as he floated next to Iruka.

"What are you doing?" Iruka said looking at the ghost.

_'Getting it out of the way.'_

"You know he can't hear you, right?"

_'I know, but it makes me feel better. Now, head towards the Hokage tower I think we will run into Mizuki any minute now.'_Minato said once the duo reached the big oak, and Iruka changed into Naruto.

As if on cue, an Iruka look alike started to chase Naruto (Iruka).

'_Naruto, if's that's you rub the back of your neck.'_ Minato said waving his hand in front of Iruka's look a like's face When the look alike didn't move, Minato shouted at the real Iruka _'It's Mizuki, be careful. I'm going to find Naruto, and get him to safety.'_And with that, he was gone.

In some near by trees, Naruto heard the sounds of battle. He was debating wither or not to help his favorite teacher, when a voice behind him started him.

'_Don't even think about it, young man! If you jump into that fight, you will be grounded longer then you already will be when we get home. I understand that you had a good intentions for taking the scroll, but you do_**_not_**_steal from our own village'_Minato got down on to his level, so he can look him in the eye. _'Naruto, your mother and I love you very much, and we just want what's best for you, and stealing from Konoha is not it'_

"So, stealing is ok, just not from Konoha, how is that good morals?"

'_Don't question it; you will be saner that way.'_Minato said laughing at his son's question. _'Now shush, you will want to hear what's being said.'_Minato said as he floated over to where the other two were.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto (Iruka) was jumping though the trees, with Iruka (Mizuki) close behind him.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki told you was a lie, give me the scroll." Iruka shouted at Naruto. Naruto then turned his body around so that he was nearly hugging Iruka. When he got close enough, Naruto stabbed Iruka, and threw him to the ground. Iruka caught Naruto's leg before he fell, and brought him down with him. When Naruto landed on the ground, he took off the scroll and held it in front of him. Iruka turned to ask

"How did you know it was me," Iruka changed into Mizuki "and not Iruka?" Naruto then became Iruka, with a smile on his face.

"Because, I'm Iruka!"

"Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one whipped out your family."

"I don't care what you say, you are not getting your hands on this scroll," Minato then flew, and stood next to Iruka.

"As if you can stop me, don't you get it, Naruto is just like me. He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He will pour all his rage into the scroll, and destroy everything."

"You're right, that's how beasts are … But that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. He works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up, and everyone jumps on him for it. But, his suffering has only makes him stronger. That's why he isn't like the nine-tails; he's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leafs"

'_I couldn't have said it better my self.'_

"Do you really believe that, Iruka? I was going to save you for later, but you're finished!" Mizuki said as he pulled off the second Fuma Shuriken. When out of nowhere Naruto pushes Mizuki out of the path of Iruka.

"Not bad for a punk." Mizuki said as he dusted himself off.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said as stood in front of Iruka.

"Such big words, I can completely destroy you with a signal move." Mizuki said as he readies himself for an attack.

"Take your best shot. I'll give it back a thousand fold!" Naruto said as he made a hand sign.

"Let's see what you can do, nine-tailed fox." Mizuki said as he ran forward.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Soon the clearing, they were standing in, was now filled with hundreds of Narutos, ready to kick some butt.

'_Naruto, those aren't just illusions, they are completely solid. You mastered an extremely advanced jutsu.'_Minato said in awe of his son.

"What's this? What's going on?" Mizuki asked as he stopped and looked at all the different Narutos, trying to find the real one.

"Well, if you aren't coming, then we're coming to you." All the clones jumped on him at the same time; they punched, kicked, and even bit him. Once the man had been knocked out, Naruto got rid of the clones, and walked over to where Iruka and Minato were.

'_Don't you think you over did it?'_

"Sorry dad, I still can't control how many I can make." Naruto said rubbing his neck "Are you ok sensei?"

"Naruto, come here, I want to give you something." Iruka said with a smile. "Close your eyes," There was a rusting as Iruka removed his own headband and tied it around Naruto's head.

"Alright, you can open them now." Iruka said once he was sitting in front of the boy.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka and Minato said at the same time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**

I went back and edited my chapters, so they should be better then what they were before.

iluvninjas- yes it does. It didn't have a lot of action in it because it wasn't really that important

Silvermane1- thank you

Flashohol- I'm glade you like the idea, I'm sorry you don't like the story, though

College6Tash- I'm sorry if it felt rushed, but that is the rate it happened. And you will have to wait and see

awesomenaruto- there will be more Kakashi later on, Sorry for not updating sooner

Slytherin Studios- I'm glade you like my story! I really like your Trials of the Cherry Blossom story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Naruto**

Normal story

_'Ghost talking'_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Last Time on Not Alone  
**"Naruto, c ome here, I want to give you something." Iruka said with a smile. "Close your eyes," There was a rusting as Iruka removed his own headband and tied it around Naruto's head.

"Alright, you can open them now." Iruka said once he was sitting in front of the boy.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka and Minato said at the same time.

**~~~~~~~~~~Start Chapter~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto was so happy that he passed that he almost forgot that he let his little secert out, almost.

_'Iruka can you take that scroll back to the Hokage, I would do it my self, but I need to talk to Naruto. That and I think a floating scroll might freak him out.' _ Minato asked as he walked over to his son.

"Sure, I wish we could have talked again for different reasons, but it was still nice to talk to you. If I see Kakashi I will tell him taht everything is alright." And with that, Iruka left the pair.

"What did he mean by 'talk again' ?" Naruto asked as he started walking back home.

_'Well we would talk at your parent- teacher meetings.' _ Minato said as he caught up with him.

"You went to those?"

_'Yes, but that's a story for a another time. For now we need to talk about what happened tonight'_

"What's to talk about? I was tricked by an evil teacher."

_'Let's start with you failing, and end with how long you've known about the Kyuubi.' _ Minato said as the duo came apon their home. Once they got inside, they saw a very pissed off red-haired woman.

_'Naruto Uzumaki you are grounded for six months ...'_

"SIX MONTHS!"

_'Now, now Kushina, there is more to the story, then what meets the eye.' _ Minato said hoping to calm down the woman.

"Yeah, I was tricked!" Naruto all but yelled.

_'Yes, but if you hadn't failed, then Mizuki wouldn't have had a reason to tell such a story. So you're grounded for two weeks.'_ Minato said in his Hokage voice.

"TWO WEEKS!" Both Kushina and Naruto yelled for different reasons.

_'Yes, two weeks. One week for sealing the scroll, and another for not using your head. I know you are a smart, you just need to start using that head of yours.'_

"So, you're grounding me for failing the exam?" Naruto said in a rather lound voice.

_'I didn't say that. You're grounded because if you used your common sense then you would have seen though Mizuki story. I don't care if you become a shinobi, or not. As long as you were happy with what you choise to do. We are ohana, and ohana means ...'_ Minato said looking at his wife.

"Family"

_'Family means no one gets left behind or ...'_ Kushina said looking at her son.

"Or forgotten. I know, I know, and if it's worth anything I am sorry I failed."

_'You know Minato, now that Naruto is granded he can't have any Ramen.' _ Kushina said mockingly, she was bitter that she had worried over Naruto. It wasn't that he made her worry, but because the event was handled without her comments.

"What?"

_'She's right, Ramen is a prilve, not a right. We will go to the market tomorrow and get different things. Naruto can you do me a favor, could you stop talking so lound, people will think you're talking to your self.' _

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naruto said under his breath.

_'On a different note, Naruto, why don't you tell us how long have known about the Kyuubi?' _

_'He knows about it, how?'_ Kushina asked in a low voice.

_'Mizuki attacked and told him, but he somehow already knew about it. Naaruto can you please awnser the question.'_ Minato had started out strong, but he ended in a whisper.

"I have always kinda known, but I didn't know for sure until I started to learn how to become a shinobi. The first thing they taught us in history is the Kyuubi attack, and they went into detail, too much if you ask me. That's when the nightmares started. At first it was just the feelings of fear, hatred, regret, the smell of blood, and the fuzzy outlines. As these nightmares continued the clearer the picture became. I was also having these nightmares closer and closer together. I would have one once in a blue moon, then once a month, then, once every two weeks, now I am having them once a week. By the time the full picture came into view I had learned the transformation jutu for my sexy jutu. So, I transformed into a classmate of mine and went to the library. There I learned that you can't kill the Kyuubi, only seal it away. And, who was its last host was. Don't worry though, I burned the books, that way no one else could read them. Then I kinda was able to piece together the rest, that everyone in the village hates me, well not everyone, that the attack happened on the day I was born, I hear the wisphers of people calling me demon. It wasn't that hard. While mom was giving birth the Kyuubi broke out of his seal, and dad died sealing it in me. I only have one question, why didn't you tell me about what was inside of me."

_'We didn't know how you would take it, so we decide to tell you when you became or a shinobi, or 16, which ever came first.'_ Kushina said next to Naruto. During his little speech, both of his parents had come over to his side and dropped to their knees.

_'I was also scard that you might hate me.'_ Minato said in a small voice. Everyone was shocked by his confesstion.

"Dad I could never hate you, either of you. You both gave up your lives to protect the village. I couldn't be prouder. I get to say my father not only died protecting this village, but he also lead it. Though no one will believe me." Naruto said said the last part with a little laughter in his voice. At that point Minato thew his hands around Naruto and tried to hug him. He left his arms hovering where he wanted them to be, so they wouldn't go threw him.

"Mom, dad, do you mind if I go to bed, alot happened today, and I'm pretty tired?" Naruto asked after his father let him go.

_'Sure honey, goodnight.'_ Kushina said still alittle schoked from what she heard.

_'Night kid'o.'_ The fourth said ruffling Naruto's hair.

**~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**

jh831_** - **_don't worry your question will be answered in the next chapter

awesomenaruto - here you are

Princesa Alisakura - There is a thing about the ghosts, but that will be reveiled later in the story. I'm glad you like this story.


End file.
